The salient features of the research center around the isolation of an enzyme that is involved in insulin degradation. We now have this enzyme purified to homogeneity. We are currently investigating the physiochemical and catalytic properties of this enzyme and have evidence which indicates that it exist in two forms, an active and inactive form which can be interconverted with glutathione. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: David F. Carmichael and J.E. Dixon, "Purification and Characterization of a Protein:Thiol Oxidoreductase Isolated from Beef Liver which Degrades Insulin and Other Peptide Hormones" Fed. Proc. 36, 920 (1977).